Battle to survive
by sassypurplepandas324
Summary: My first fan fiction story so here goes: This little girl was taken from her family ever since she was 8 years old. She was tortured if she misbehaved. Then one night she finally found a way out a way to freedom but she has to cross miles and miles of trees before she can make it to the safety of the road on the other side. will she make it and find her family before its to late?
1. prologe

im running, running trying to get away hopping he wont catch up to me. Tripping and stomping over tree branches and bushes i keep running and looking over my shoulder. I look straight ahead i see a light i think to my self i finally got away! so i keep pushing forward not bothing to look back anymore, i push back the last of the tree branches and i see light im out of the dark glooming woods. Into the light where people and the roads are, but i find myself looking at a blue seen and people looking over at me asking if i was ok... next thing i knew i saw flashing blue and red lights then it all goes dark...i awoke to a beeping sound in a bright white room, i look around but nothing i see i dont recanize. Then a tall man in a white jacket walks in and says " well i see your awake how are you feeling?" i look at him like is he talking to me, i cough once and ask, "where am i? am i ok what happen! is he! is he!" the doctor looks at me in a panic and tries to comfort me and says in a soothing voice, "shhhhh its alright your safe now your going to be alright and your at the hospital nothing and no one is going to hurt you just calm down and take a deep breath" i do just as the doctor says and i begen to feel all calm and relax. "now can you tell me your name?" i think for a long moment wondering if it was alright to even use my real name then i started wondering if i still knew my real name because for so long i have use a name that was not even mine. I look up at the man and he is looking down at me waiting for my answer. "um my name is rosemary" i say in a soft and quiet voice the doctor just looks at me as if he was wondering something or studding my face. " ill be right back ok you just rest" he says in a voice as if he was in a hurry and leaves the room and i look around and say out loud " well they have left me in this room all by my self i dont know where i am or if i am even safe here" just then the doctor comes back in " sorry i left in such a hurry i need to ask you if you remember anything before you passed out." he asked, i thought really hard trying to remember everything that had happen, but at the same time i dont think i wanted to remember. To remember all the pain i went though wondering if i would live or die today. to wonder if this was my day to excape this horrible place and to start over to start a new life. Even with a new name because i ddont really remember much about anything before i was taken away,  
but somewhere deep inside me i hoped i just hoped that someone somewhere was searching for me or at least loved me outside of this prision that i now call my home. I looked up at the doctor and relized he was still waiting for my answer, i said with a voice i knew he would see though "um no i dont remember much about what happened before i passed out" he smiled at me and said "  
its ok take your time we dont expecct you to remember right away"  
then he turned to leave and i was alone in this small room alone with just my thoughts and memberies. 


	2. Chapter 1

So here I am in this room where everything to me is unknown all I can do is look out the window. I want to believe deep down that I am safe but I don't think I have it in me to actually believe it,because he said no matter where I go or where i try to hide he will find me. Its been half a week since I seen the doctor but the nurses come to give me medicine or just to check on me. I wish they didn't give me stuff to sleep because once I close my eyes i can see him. He hunts me in my dreams ever since I left I thought by running away I could escape him but I was wrong he will follow me everywhere I go. "knock knock" I look over to the door only to see the doctor I try and smile at him but the smile doesn't reach my eyes. "well its good to see you are doing a lot better. Your nurse told me how you were doing. I decided to stop by and check for myself." "oh yea I'm ok my head just hurts a little." I told him "well that is common with most head injurers. I was wondering if you would do something for me?" I looked up at his face he looked very serious but at the same time a little sorry. "Um sure what is it you would me to do for you?" I ask nervously "I would like you to tell me why you were running and how you got the bruises on your arms, legs and your stomach" Uh oh great I thought I could get away from those horrible pictures and words during the day. That's another reason why I don't like to think about it or at least say it because when I do I feel like he is watching me saying if I tell a living soul he would punish me when he gets me back. I guess I could tell him some stuff not the really bad memories that hunt me in my sleep. I look up to him he is watching patiently, so I take a deep breath and start to tell him some of my past. " okay well before I got here I was being held captive in this prison like house thing. I been there ever since I was 8 years old. I was told never to use my real name Rosemary because it was dangerous." I looked down because I just couldn't look up in his eyes because they looked pained "how was it dangerous to use your real name and what name did you use?" "I guess because he didn't want anyone to find me as for the name I used it was Scarlet. " when I looked up he was writing almost everything I said on a sheet of paper so I looked back down at my hands" I decided to let him finish writing before I went on. " ok Rosemary I want tot know how you got the bruises" He must of noticed how tense I got when he mentioned my bruises again because he was trying to comfort me and telling me that it was alright because that man wouldn't ever hurt me again. I took a deep breath and said " when I did something he didn't like or if I didn't do something he would punish me. Each punishment was different then the last but each time it got worse and more painful, but no matter how badly his punishments hurt me i couldn't cry or show any kind of emotion because if i did it would get worse or it would just add on to my punishment." I didn't relieve I was crying until he handed me a tissue I wiped the tears away before looking back up at him and telling him thank you. "Okay I'm not going to ask you to tell me anything else right now you rest and ill be back to check on you later." he smiled and I nodded as he walked out I thought I saw him rubbing his eyes he couldn't be crying could he? This was my problem why would he even be crying? As he closed the door I was left with pictures and memories I cried silently to myself until I cried myself to sleep where the memories and pictures could turn into nightmares of my horrible past of the time where I was a frighten innocent 8 year old girl. Who just wanted to be loved and cared for who thought she was all alone in this big curl world.

**Okay so this little girl was locked up most of her little life terrified to where she didn't really trust anyone. This is just a story I kind of made up in my head. I know this is late but I hope everyone had a great 4th of July. :)**


	3. Chapter 2

**FLASH BACK/DREAM 9 year old Rosemary aka scarlet:** I was sitting in this place that place that I called a room slightly crying after my latest punishment. I could feel the fresh blood running from the new wounds on my arms and legs. Why oh Why did this happen to me am I not allowed to be loved? Just then the door swung open reviling the man that has been holding me. I quickly wiped the tears on my face so he wouldn't see, he approached me. "SCARLET! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING UP HERE MAKING ALL THAT NOISE!" I flinched away from him enough I know that was the wrong thing to do. He roughly grabbed my face to stare me in the eyes. "YOU HAVE BEEN CRYING HAVEN'T YOU! ANSWER ME!" " y-yes sir" He let me go practically throwing me to the wall "what is my rule about crying?" I looked down knowing I was about to revive yet another punishment. So I silently spoke "not to cry sir, I-I'm sorry please ill be a good girl..." He grabbed my hair before I could finish the sentence as I yelled while he pulled then punched me in my stomach "SHUT UP YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING WORTHLESS LITTLE BRAT"

**REALITY: **I sat up sweat on my face as I looked around to see that I was in my hospital room not the room where I was held. The nurse came running in checking my monitor that I just now realize was beeping like crazy. "dear are you alright? your heart rate is rather fast?" I lay back taking a deep breath before answering her. "yes ma'am I'm okay just a bad dream, I'm really sorry for worrying you." She looked at me with a sympathetic look before answer "alright here dream this" She gave me a cup of water then left the room, I took a couple sips then sat it on the table and looked at the wall. "why can't you just leave me alone? I thought that running away from you would solve everything and that I would be free. But I guess not like you said you will follow me where ever I go and there is nothing I can do about it.

It was 1:30 when I got lunch it looked good but I just couldn't bring myself to eat much of anything but a few apple slices and a bite or 2 from the sandwich. There was a knock at the door as the doctor came in. "I heard your heart rate has been rather high today?" " I looked down at my hands I'm sorry I had a nightmare." "ah I see I also see that you haven't really touched much of your lunch. you need to eat you are severally under weight for a girl of your age." "I would but I'm not hungry anymore, if I eat anymore I will feel sick and probably throw it up." I said still not looking up at him knowing he would have that hurt expression on hid face again. "alright eat what you can, Ill be right back" then he turned and walked out the door leaving me alone again.

**Doctor's POV: **I walk over to the nurses station to put some more stuff on her chart when one of the nurses in charge of her walks over to me. "well how is she?" I sighed and said "I really worried she barely eats and she is already really under weight. plus the bruises and scars on her body only lead me to suspect she was abused in some way. Get me the police up here I would like to talk to them maybe they at least know something about the little girl." She knocked and went to go do what I asked as I looked at her door thinking how could anyone hurt that little girl?


	4. Chapter 3

**Doctor's POV:** It took 30 minutes for the police to arrive when a folder I took them to my office so we could talk privately. "Thank you gentlemen for coming as the nurse explained to you. That my new Patient is a little girl now I don't know anything about her but her name. I also have no way of contacting her family. I also suspect that she was abused but she has a hard time telling me anything account that she says she barely remembers anything. Other then being taking from her family when she was 8 years old " "well about we do have a folder with a missing child report of an 8 year old girl light brown hair last wearing a pink dress. It was reported 4 years ago" they explained giving me her file and right when I saw her picture I knew it was the little girl that was now in my care. "so if this was reported 4 years ago then she has to be about 12 years old now that picture does indeed look like the little girl under my care thank you. Could you if possible try and contact her parents and explain to them what is going on?" "of course doctor." "thank you again" we all got up as I shook their hands as they left I sat back down and looked at the picture of my little girl"

** Mrs. Garcia POV: **I was sitting on her bed its been 4 painful years since my little girl was taken. Since then I never lost hope that we would see her again. As I hugged he favorite stuffed bear I couldn't help but shad tears. Her case had went cold 3 years ago because there were no new leads. I was devastated. Today is her birthday she would be 12. " Staci honey it's 3 in the morning why don't you come to bed? I know how much you hope she is out there somewhere I do to but right now you need to sleep" "How can I Kevin when my baby girl is out there somewhere scared, alone and probably thinking that no one loves her! How can I sleep knowing that I can't even protect her!" I just broke down in tears I knew that Kevin was next to me as he wrapped me in his strong arms rubbing soothing circles in my back. Just then the phone started ringing and he had got up to go downstairs to answer it. I got up and placed her bear back were it belonged on her bed and walked out the room just in time to hear my husband says really? I walked down to see what that was all about, "yes we will and thank you so much goodbye" he hung up and phone and turned to me. "who was that calling at this hour?" He took in a deep breath and said the words I thought I would never hear again," that was the police they believe that they have found her."


End file.
